Love In Celestial Places
by Cheaplittlewhore
Summary: Poor Cass has never really had a love interest. So I wrote him one. A quick love story.


"Can we get out of here Cass? This place is as dead as a bug on a line"

It was a chilly September evening. Castiel and Dean were out in an empty gas station

that looked like it had been shut down for a few years.

"In a bit," Castiel said, still scanning the area. "I could have sworn I felt that there was

something off about this place."

"No offense Cass," Dean started. "But your hocus pocus angel powers have been sort

of bogus lately."

Castiel ignored him, still searching the area. Dean groaned.

"Come on, I don't trust Sam with the God damn demon blood. You know what

happened last time."

"Silence," Castiel shushed him, causing Dean to simply roll his eyes and mutter curse

words under his breath.

"I feel something." Castiel spoke.

"Is it a tingling sensation, you know, down there, Cass? Because, that is quite common

and they are called bon-"

"Hush Dean," Castiel reprimanded. "I am not dealing with sexual frustration, unlike

you."

Dean looked offended, but shrugged, acknowledging it's truth.

"There is someone here." Castiel said quickly, walking off towards the left.

"What? Who is it Cass?"

Castiel did not answer, but stopped a short distance from a tree. "Hello?" He called out.

"We will not hurt you." Silence. "Show yourself!"

There was a rustling, then a pause. Finally a woman stepped out of the shadows. Dean

walked up next to Cass and whistled. "Look at that beauty."

The woman was lovely. She had light blonde hair traveling in ringlets down her back,

light blue eyes that shone, and a perfect pink, pouty mouth.

Castiel stared, wide-eyed. "She is an angel."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "She's totally hot."

"No, I mean she is an actual angel." Castiel shot Dean an offended look.

"Oh," Dean nodded. "Right of course she is. Should have known she was out of my

league."

Castiel just frowned, and turned back to the woman.

"Who are you?" She called out, in a voice that was calm, like lazy waves on a sea

shore.

"I am Castiel," he began, before Dean interrupted.

"And I'm Dean!" Dean interjected, waving and grinning like a loon. One look at

Castiel's face made his smile die, and he stepped back into place.

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel began again. "And I can sense you are too."

The woman nodded. "I am Delilah."

"Well Delilah," Dean began. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Castiel and Delilah stared at him blankly. "I'll just go back to the car," Dean murmured,

stalking away.

After a moment, Cass turned back to the woman. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be." Delilah's large eyes blinked at him.

"That is not a logical reason."

"I was sent down to study," Delilah replied. "The angels want to related to humans

more, to be able to fit in. I am to study and live as a human for the next month so we may

have accuracy."

Castiel nodded. "Good plan. What have you found so far?"

Delilah was quiet, before letting a smile slowly spread over her face. "That there is

a new idol these humans worship and she may be the oddest one yet."

"Who?"

Delilah smiled again. "She goes by the name of 'Lady Gaga'."

Castiel started to laugh. "She's an odd one."

"I just don't understand her."

"You never do," Castiel smiled shyly.

"Well," Delilah said. "You must have a lot to teach me."

"So, how's the hottie?" Dean asked when Castiel appeared in his motel room.

Sam looked up from loading his rifle. "Yes, Cass, do tell. Dean won't shut up about

her."

Cass fixed his tie nervously. "Actually guys, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What, do you have a forbidden angel crush now?" Dean raised his brows.

"Um, I was actually wondering if it would be alright if Delilah stayed here."

"Here?" Sam asked. "We aren't exactly a five star hotel. Doesn't she want to stay

somewhere else?"

"Well," Cass shrugged. "She wants to observe you."

"Us?" Sam laughed. "We aren't exactly normal humans Cass."

"I know." Castial nodded. "But I would be grateful if she could stay here. With…us."

"Whoa," Dean protested. "Us? As in, you two?"

"Yes, Dean, as in, me too."

"So. Someone does have an angel crush," Dean smiled.

"Just answer my question."

"Of course she can stay with 'us'."

3:47 AM.

"Castial, why am I so tired?"

"Delilah, your vessel is worn out. Go back to sleep."

6:32 AM.

"Castial? Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Delilah, your vessel is hungry. Eat this."

3:29 PM.

"Castial, why does my body feel like moving when I hear this song?"

"Delilah, your vessel enjoys this song. Dance to it."

"Dance?" Delilah looked up sharply.

"Yes. Dance. Moving your body around in a rhythmic way."

"I know what dancing is Castial."

"Oh."

"Would you like to dance with me Castial?"

Castial looked into her wide blue eyes.

"I would love to."

"Castial?"

"Yes Delilah?"

"Why is this running all over me and staining my skin brown?"

Castial look at Delilah, who had managed to let her chocolate ice cream run all over

herself and her clothes. He burst into laughter.

"You laugh at me."

"No, I laugh at what you did."

"So, you laugh at me." Delilah frowned.

"No." Castial shook his head. "I think it's… 'cute', is the human word for it."

Delilah remained silent, as Cass tried to get the ice cream off her white dress.

"Here, this stain won't come off. Let me help you clean up." Castial offered his hand to

help her stand and she took it; her palms sticky.

"You need a change of clothes," Castial offered.

Delilah nodded, and pulled her dress over her head. She was only wear a pair of white

cotton underwear underneath. Castial stared for a few second, before regaining his

composure and turning away.

"Castial?"

"Yes Delilah?" Cass asked softly.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. You are my sister in Christ." Castial answered stiffly.

Delilah laughed softly. "That's not what I mean Castial."

"I have only known you a few weeks. I cannot love you Delilah."

"Oh," Delilah answered. "Oh."

"Dean, have you ever been in love?" Castial asked one night.

"Hahaha, No."

"Sam, have you ever been in love?" Castial asked, hoping for more success.

"Yes."

"With Jessica?"

"Yes."

"With Ruby?"

"No."

"How did you know the difference?" Castial wondered.

"Well," Sam began. "For once thing Jessica was like, well, when I saw her, she shined

brighter then the sky. And I wanted her, not in a sexual way, but to keep her, forever."

"And how was that different from Ruby?" Castial asked.

"Because I wanted power from Ruby. I wanted sex. I wanted to take, and take, and

love is about wanting to give and give. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious." Castial wondered away.

"Hey Deliliah?" Castial wondered up, holding an old radio he found.

"Yes Castial?" She smiled.

"I found a song that has your name. I want you to listen to it."

Castial set the radio down, and pressed play, allowing 'Hey There Delilah' by The

Plain White Tees to flow through the speakers. When the song was over, Castial pressed

end.

"That song was beautiful," Delilah beamed.

"It reminds me of you." Castial felt himself start to blush.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I thought that song was written by a boy in love."

"It probably was." Castial nodded. "And I understand where he is coming from."

A few days later, Castial and Delilah were sitting next each other on a coach,

watching The Titanic. Delilah was crying when she found out Jack died.

"Hey Delilah? Hey Delilah, don't cry, it's just a film."

"I know," she sniffled. "But humans tend to cry at this movie so I have to also."

Castial smiled. "Delilah?"

"Yes Castial."

"I want to give you my world. I want you to be my everything."

"I don't understand." Delilah frowned.

"That basically means that I love you."

"You love me?"

"How could I not?" Castial laughed.

A few days later, Delilah and Cass were laying next to each other in their hotel bed.

"Have you ever had sexual relations Castial?"

Castial started to grow nervous. "No, no of course not."

"Would you like to?"

"Of course I would. At some point." Castial felt his cheeks start to grow hot.

Delilah laughed. "Would you like to? With me?"

"Oh." Castial grew hotter. "Of course I would. But is it ok? We are angels."

"Yes, but it's on my list of things I need to experience. Plus, love makes it ok right?

Neither of us are ever getting married."

Castial nodded. "Ok. I will make love to you."

It was perfect, at least to Cass. It wasn't clumsy, despite the lack of experience. It

wasn't painful, or dirty, or gross like the human world had made it seem. It was pure and

beautiful, and left Cass feeling clean and fresh.

It made him feel new. Delilah made him feel new.

A week later Delilah delivered the news.

"I am leaving to go back to Heaven."

"Heaven?" Castial sputtered.

"Yes. My home." Delilah delivered.

"But I thought your home was with me." Castial felt a dampness appear on his face.

"What makes you think that?" Delilah wondered.

"I thought you loved me." Castial croaked.

"I am an angel. We cannot keep human love Castial. You know this." Delilah

frowned.

"I know." Castial said. "I know."

Castial walked back to his hotel room. He wiped his face, and realized he was crying

for one of the first times in his life. When he went to find Delilah, he found that she was

gone.

Castial did not speak of Delilah again. He did not feel the need to. He knew what he

felt, and he knew that he loved her. He also knew it would be too painful to speak of her.

Castial let her go. Because even though Sam hadn't mentioned it as part of loving

someone, he knew that you put their happiness above your own.

And Castial knew he had loved her. So that's why he had to let her leave.


End file.
